First Love
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: When Rosalie finds Emmett, something within her knows she has to save him, but she doesn't know why. Find out how they fell in love and how the family takes it.... I don't own Twilight. Read and Review!
1. Motivation

**I wanted to see if I could write a Emmett and Rosalie story. This first chapter isn't all that good, but I just like showing how Edward might've treated Rose when they were "younger". I thought he might've teased her a lot since she's so caught up in her appearance. Please read and review! It will help me get my motivation to continue this story!**

**

* * *

****Motivation**

**(Rosalie)**

_Perfect. _I thought, glancing every few seconds at the mirror that hung on the white wall, seeing my stunning golden eyes and how they matched my flowing blonde curls. Of course, what else was to be expected when being undead meant perfection. Oddly enough, the scary stories that were told to me when I was little weren't factual. The undead or living dead (whatever you might call them) weren't decaying creatures that kidnapped innocent people in order to get what they had been lusting after for so long, no matter if it had been blood or pure revenge. The living dead were lovely creatures. I was one of them. Beautiful and perfect.

Of course, I had always been beautiful. But being turned into a vampire had made me even more so. I never could understand why Carlisle had turned me, but slowly I was beginning to pick up on the peculiar glances that he and Esme had taken to giving Edward and I when we were together. And suddenly, I began to unravel the true mystery of my transformation. All I had been made for was to be a companion for that arrogant boy. He felt that since he had been the first "child" Carlisle had created that he was always right. He was wrong; dead wrong.

How they had even considered us compatible was beyond me. He hated my so-called "self-centered" personality and I hated every little thing about him, period. He was the problem. Not me!

"Oh please." came his smooth, velvety voice. I rolled my eyes.

_Leave me alone. Get out of my head. _I screamed the thought.

"Do you think I like being in your thoughts, Rose?" he asked, walking into my room like he owned the place. "I hate it. But I can't really shut out the voices I hear. They just…stay. There's no blocking them out."

I groaned. "So for once, you can't do something?" I felt hope.

"I didn't say that. I said that I can't block them, but I _can_ ignore them. But sadly, you have the loudest thoughts out of anyone in this house. They are rather hard to ignore." he said, a chuckle following his explanation.

My anger began to build. As soon as someone insulted me, it was over. Too bad it was impossible to rid the world of Edward's egotistical charm.

"You know that's not true. There is _one_ way to get rid of me." he grinned crookedly.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Reading my thoughts."

He laughed. "Oh please, Rose. You shout insults at me even when I'm not near you. You'd be easy to read even if I couldn't read your thoughts. Loathing is quite easy to pick up on, you know." he said as he walked out, leaving me alone. _Finally._ I thought. I heard Edward laugh again, and I groaned once more in annoyance and anger.

With a deep, unneeded breath, I looked back at my glorious reflection. I smiled, showing my straight, pearly white teeth; if anyone ever had perfect teeth, it was me.

"I beg to differ." Edward shouted, then walked by my door flashing his shimmering grin.

"Ugh. Leave me be!"

He laughed. "Not likely."

I growled fiercely, my lips curling into an ugly snarl. I instantly thought of tearing all of Edward's limbs away from his "perfect" body and burning them until the air was filled with the disgusting smell of his flesh. The thought made me smile slightly, keeping my lips curled up.

"Rose, honestly, do you really think you could catch me?" Edward was in my doorway in the blink of an eye; if I had been human, it would have terrified me. "I'd be out of sight before you could even begin running. Especially since you can't leave that mirror." he chuckled as he shot a glance at the elaborate mirror I had been looking at before he had disturbed me.

"Don't pester me, Edward." I growled.

"You're my sister. This is my brotherly love for you." he said sarcastically. Then his face turned sincere as light footsteps tapped on the stairs leading up to our rooms. Then, just as fast as Edward, Carlisle appeared.

"Rose…" he scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

I straightened up and relaxed my lips. "Sorry, Carlisle."

He smiled his brilliant smile and then disappeared, most likely into his study. I waited for a few moments to speak.

"Edward!"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"I do that so that you can see that the only person who is in the wrong here is you. If you would take what I say and do as jokes, you might actually be less annoyed."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Your _jokes_ have been bothering me ever since they began."

"Its not my fault that you're not clever enough to get me back." he smirked.

"Maybe I just choose not to."

He rolled his eyes. "Rose, I know what you're thinking. You try so hard to be clever but you're just _incapable _of achieving such humor."

"Ugh! Get out of my way!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door and down the stairs. I had to hunt. Even though I wasn't thirsty, I was desperate to kill something since it'd be noticeable to Carlisle if Edward went missing, and I knew he'd see me as the cause. _Hunting will be great. Anger is the best motivation. _

"Hope you have fun out there! Would you mind catching me something while you're at it?" Edward called. I ignored him as I ran out into the surrounding wilderness, listening closely for the sound of my prey.


	2. Save Him!

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have two other fanfics going at the same time as this one so its hard to balance them out! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, it keeps me motivated to write these! ****

* * *

**

**Save Him!**

**(Rosalie)**

I ran faster than I ever had before, pushing the muscles in my legs to where, if I were still human, I would have fainted from exhaustion. My eyes skimmed the lines of trees beside me and my ears listened intently for light footsteps of a deer or some other forest creature.

I began to slow, frustrated that I hadn't found anything. _Ugh…_

I slowed to a brisk walk and breathed in the clean, mountain air. Never before had I come so far into the wilderness without finding anything to hunt. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I continued to walk while a strong breeze picked up among the trees. If I had been a human, the cold air would've chilled me right to the bone; I smiled at the thought that I would never feel uncomfortable again.

After what seemed the span of an hour, the breeze picked up into a harsh, gripping wind that tore through my golden hair, whipping it across my face. I swiped it back and tied it with a ribbon I kept in my pocket for times such as these and sighed, breathing in the sudden stormy air, and that's when I smelt it.

The burst of sweet fragrance that floated on the breeze. With one simple unneeded breath, my whole body became tense with longing. _Blood…_ I smiled to myself, and then began to run, continually sniffing the at the wind.

For a few short minutes, I chased the scent, hoping that I would finally taste the rich, warm liquid. But when, coming to a clearing in the trees, I found the source. It took my obsolete breath away.

A man lay on the ground, barely alive. His arms were thick with muscle and his curly dark hair was a mess atop his head. A few feet away from him, a grizzly bear was trotting away, grunting with agitation. I frowned, holding my nose closed with my left hand, keeping my mouth tightly shut.

I inched closer to the man, slowly…quietly. With one more step, I stood over him and gazed at his pale, bloodied face. His eyes were slightly opened and he stared at me with a helpless expression. He groaned in pain and I went weak.

My every instinct left my body and all I knew was that I couldn't let this man die; I couldn't kill him. My eyes ached as they longed to shed tears that would never come.

"Angel…" came the faint whisper. I looked up to see the man's lips lifted into a slight grin.

I frowned as I realized what I had to do. I dropped to my knees and let my left hand fall from my nose. I crawled over to him and leaned down toward his neck. I opened my mouth and instantly felt the sting of the overwhelming scent hit my tongue and I jumped away, trying to remain under control.

"I can't do it…" I sobbed. Without thinking of the torture it would put me in, I grasped the man's wrists and pulled him up. He was heavy even for my strength but I carried him in my arms anyway as he whispered, "Angel…my angel…" over and over again into my ear. I kept my mouth closed and didn't take any breaths.

When I came within a mile of our house, I called out with my mind, _Help me! Save him!_ and within a few seconds, I heard footsteps and then saw Edward's concerned face.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it, Edward. I couldn't save him! I need Carlisle! I need Carlisle to save him!"

* * *

**Please review! Thanks a lot for reading!**


	3. Angel

**Sorry for taking forever to update... I most likely lost all of you who have reviewed the first two chapters... Hopefully you come back! Please read and review... **

* * *

**Angel**

**(Emmett)**

My vision blurred but all the while, I could still see her mesmerizing face. Although I couldn't see every detail, I could tell she was perfect.

"Hold on, I'm getting you help." she whispered often as pain shot through my whole body and I couldn't breathe correctly. Then another heavenly face hovered over me. He seemed like a beatific warrior with copper hair. He had the same black eyes as my angel.

"My angel." I breathed, seeing the woman's face once again. She smiled awkwardly at me and then, suddenly, the pain once again coursed through my tense veins and I screamed.

"Edward, get Carlisle!" my angel exclaimed in a panic. The man nodded and ran away from us. I screamed again as I lost my sight to a blackness.

"Hold on. He'll be able to save you." her perfect voice reassured.

Within moments, arms were lifting me up and carrying me somewhere. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't find the will to. I was suddenly set on a firm surface and someone began examining my wounds. If it weren't for the horrific pain, I knew the person's hands would have been gentle.

"Rosalie, he's not going to make it." a wise male voice said.

"Carlisle, I need you to save him." her voice spoke softly, almost pained.

Silence resided for a moment and then the male voice said, "I'll turn him, if its what you truly want."

Another silence filled the darkness that I saw and then her sweet voice almost begged, "Please…"

Then a hand was gripping my shoulder and cold, sweet smelling breath was at my ear. "You are going to feel even more pain, but when you wake up from it, you will feel completely new. Prepare yourself." the male voice explained, but I didn't understand a thing he was saying.

"Be careful, Carlisle." my angel's voice said.

"Of course." Carlisle replied next to my neck and then, with sudden force, his teeth sank into my skin and a hot feeling began to surge through my body, burning through every vein. I screamed and then my eyes flitted open for a split second and I saw her face, framed by golden curls.

"My angel…" I gasped as my eyes closed and I was overcome by burning pain.


End file.
